The attack of the Mary Sues
by xxOhTheFeelsxx
Summary: A Mary Sue comes up and attacks percy what will happen will there be more? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so yeah my first fanfic ummm any criticism will be taken in to account so what are we waiting for?**

_**The attack of the Mary-Sues...**_

Chapter 1

* * *

Percy

Before the mad girl started stalking Percy, his day was going fine. He and Annabeth went on a date, all his friends as well as him enjoyed a day at camp- what could go wrong? But it is Percy we're talking about his luck never stays so what's the point in trying.

Just after lunch Percy went so sit by the creek- the one place he could think- but all of a sudden a seemingly mad girl appears...

Unknown mad girl's POV

I was just walking around when I came by a forest it looked interesting but might have been scary to others. But nothing could scare Miss Sparkles Sunshine Sapphire Rainbow. With her gorgeous, knee-length blonde hair and her sparkling blue eyes that held so much knowledge everyone couldn't help but fall in love with her.

**I know this was short like really short but it's meant to be funny annoy everyone who likes Mary Sues and it's just The beginning think of it like the prologue I'll be back with more when I can...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter... You ready? Let's go! Oh but first let me thank my first reviewer-Thanks a lot it meant so much to me...**

* * *

Chapter 2

Percy POV

When all of a sudden a seemingly mad girl appeared...

"Hello you must be Percy Jackson I'm Miss Sparkles Sunshine Sapphire Rainbow but you can call me Sunny." 'Sunny' said. "You're very handsome and I've fallen in love with you let's go off into the sunset and marry each other."

Naturally Percy was freaked out. A random girl comes out of nowhere, has a heck of a long name, seems to be TOO perfect and wants him to marry her. What's he meant to say to that? So he politely tried to tell her to get lost by telling him he has a girlfriend. But Sunny seemed determined to marry him. But was she even a demigod? Percy didn't think so. Sunny shook him out of his thoughts by telling him she's not just an ordinary demigod. She was blessed by every god in existence and is the adopted daughter of all the Olympians. _Wow this girl must be so full of herself living with Zeus all her life. She probably thinks I can be taken with her as soon as I meet her._ Again Percy tried to get rid of her but no avail.

* * *

Sunny's POV

Like I said earlier I entered a forest and straight away I saw a minster. It was the Minotaur! But that's nothing for me I can take on three minotaurs with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back. But I wasn't going to do that, I am going to get it to like me and send it back to uncle Hades. He'll be so pleased with me. After taking care of that thing, I saw a boy sitting by a creek near the forest. He seemed to be very muscular and had the best windswept hair it already seemed impossible to like him. The boy saw me and his eyes grew wide. Well why wouldn't it? I am perfect after all. When he turned to me I saw he had the most amazing sea green eyes. He must have been Percy Jackson- uncle Poseidon's son. His looks we're good enough to make me fall irrevocably in love with.

I went up to him and introduced myself and asked him to marry me. By then he got fidgety. Awwww he's such a sweetheart already nervous around me. But he told me something that completely broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Sunny but I've already got a girlfriend who's the most beautiful woman in the world."

No matter I would show him that I would be much better than _her_. When I looked back at him he seemed to be deep in thought. I thought to impress Percy by telling him that I was blessed by all the gods as well as being the adopted daughter of the Olympians. This didn't jar him though. He still seemed to be trying to get rid of me.

* * *

Second chappie done what do you think? Please tell me by PMing me or giving reviews. Again criticism will be taken into account. Bye


	3. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE DONT HATE ME

**Hi sorry I couldn't update recently but I was very busy with school stuff. You see my exams are coming soon and I couldn't go on the computer (or tablet) but here I am now. Sadly this isn't a new chapter but I will post a new chapter as soon as exams are over. So please don't expect any new chapters for at least 2 weeks.**

**sorry and bye for now **

**please keep reviewing and PM-ing if you haven't already. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi and before you ask no I did not die. I was just simply away. By the way I created a poll please check it out, I'd like to see what people choose- as in which is the most popular. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to a VERY BIG PJO fan. ayesha2001. And Ayesha Mortal Instruments RULE I don't care what you say it does and so does THE FAULT IN OUR STARS. BEST FILM ADAPTION EVER. Well, on with the story then...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Percy POV

What is wrong with this girl? Has she got mental problems? I'm pretty sure I rejected her enough times, WHY DOESN'T SHE KNOW WHAT NO MEANS! She seemed to be easily distractable (and yes I know that isn't a word), so I just got her to turn around so I could make a run for it. I didn't bother to look back until I reached camp. Finally. No more Sunny.

Walking around camp, I saw Chiron talking to some girl I never saw before. Huh, she must be a newbie.

"Ah, Percy. Just the person I was looking for," Chiron said. "Here's a new halfblood, I want you to show her around camp."

I don't have anything better to do. Why not? I told Chiron I'd do it.

"Wonderful. Now what did you say your. Name was dear?"

The girl finally turned around, and I'm pretty sure my face wore a mask of horror.

"The name's Sunny."

* * *

Sunny POV

Ah Percy. Such a sweet and handsome boy. He's absolutely perfect, us two belong together. A perfect couple, one might say. But he seems to be really nervous around me. I can't blame him of course- I am called the princess of Olympus. I thought I heard a suspicious noise, so I turned around. When I turned back PERCY WAS GONE. Oh the travesty... He must have gone back to Camp HalfBlood. I think I'll go there myself come to think of it.

Once I teleported myself to Camp, everyone stared at me. I think it was because I am so devastatingly beautiful, or that I did just teleport in. But then everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing. A centaur came up to me and started to 'explain' everything- as if I'd need to know what was going on. The centaur must have been Chiron. If he was meant to be really wise and smart and everything, how did he not know who I was? It was so sad.

Chiron was about to start giving me a tour of this place, but someone came and saved me. He asked the person to give me the tour instead. That person was Percy. Oh I'm so lucky. Thank you Tiche. Chiron asked me what my name was, so I turned around and smiling sweetly I said "The name's Sunny."

* * *

**Well that's all for today see you next time. Keep reviewing and PM-ing love to hear if you guys have any ideas or requests on what to do next. Bye see you when I see you.**


End file.
